Chiyoko Nakajima
Appearance Chiyoko has pink hair, green eyes and fair skin. She's not that tall but is fairly muscular. She usually wears a loose, short kimono-dress which is pink with white flowers on it. Underneath she wears bandages and a black skirt. What attracts the most attention is that most of her body is covered in tattoos though, mostly dragons and other traditional-type art. Personality Chiyoko comes from a criminal family which has led to her being rather cold, calculative and manipulative. She knows how to play people, both male and female, and uses it to the best of her advantage. She probably has a softer side, but so far she's made sure to banish it to the depths of her mind to keep her reputation going strong and to ensure that her family respects her despite her gender. She cares a lot about her reputation and gaining money and strength to aid her families criminal network. Biography Chiyoko was born into the Nakajima family, a criminal merchant network spread throughout the East Blue. She was trained by her father to be the perfect heir to their ill-gained family fortune; Clever, calculative, cold-blooded and proficient with the sword. For many years she stayed in the family compound just training, getting a new tattoo each time she'd learned a new significant skill or gained some other significant accomplishment. When she became a teen she started tagging along with her father, learning how to be a proper merchant and how to gain as much money as quickly as possible. The moment she turned 18 and was considered an adult her father sent her out to the north blue to increase the families territory. For now she's mostly been scouting the territory, working as a traveling merchant and sell-sword while making valuable contacts on each island. Professions Primary Profession: Merchant: Merchants are fairly charismatic people who are skilled in both bargaining and selling things to others. Their expertise means that they are very knowledgeable of the economy, and deal with all manner of merchandise. Merchants can attempt to purchase any item in existence through black market methods. They pay an extra 30% on the final purchase for every ‘purchasing barrier’ they jump over to obtain the item. Merchants can also help others also bypass these ‘barriers’ but apply the same markup. Primary Trait: Always the master hagglers, merchants get a 15% discount on any personal purchases they make without going over any ‘purchasing barriers.’ Secondary Profession: Weapon Specialist: A Weapon Specialist is someone who has devoted some degree of their life to the mastery of a single melee based weapon. With their chosen weapon, they can be skilled enough that they may almost seem like extensions of their own bodies. This character is highly skilled in using a katana and can create techniques involving the use of that weapon and fighting with it, exceeding rank 7 (seven). Traits 'Professional Traits' Treasure Hunter (1 Slot): With their natural lust for treasure, this character is always searching for new treasures and mysterious wonders to collect. At the end of every Mini Arc, this character can come across a potentially odd object at the cost of 10% of their earnings from said Mini Arc. The potential items are from a pre-set list that is being updated over time. The item your character will receive is randomized. Be warned however, the item is not always worthwhile. But, that is the risk you take with treasure hunting. 'General Traits' Interim of the Swift (1 Slot): The wind whizzing across your face as your hair flows behind you is a feeling all wish to experience. This character is granted a temporary boost in agility, by 3 points. Interim of the Swift (1 Slot): The wind whizzing across your face as your hair flows behind you is a feeling all wish to experience. This character is granted a temporary boost in agility, by 3 points. Interim of the Swift (1 Slot): The wind whizzing across your face as your hair flows behind you is a feeling all wish to experience. This character is granted a temporary boost in agility, by 3 points. Combat Style Chiyoko uses her katana to fight, relying on her small size and agility to take care of her opponent before they even get to her. She uses a single sword and focuses on speed, stealth and fluid movements, her goal being to act like a silent assassin. Mostly she uses words and charm to get out of fights in the first place though, not at all feeling bad about stabbing someone in the back after she's gained their trust. Statistics Items '''Iron Katana - '''An iron katana used by Chiyoko as her main combat weapon. Techniques Techniques are those cool things that most characters in anime and manga do. They contribute to the fighting styles and abilities of the characters, ranging from very simple to extremely complex. Your technique points are equal to your Will*2.5, meaning the average character will start with 25 points to spend and have a max rank of 10. Category:Approved